Midnight Rendezvous
by mellehz
Summary: Umm what to say? PWP. Will entices Elizabeth to go skinny dipping at 2 am. Elizabeth repeats the next day. Chaos ensues with a boy named Robert. And Will finds his hands full with his menstruating wife. Lots of fluff and smut, you were warned!
1. A swim under the stars

**Eh...I've always wanted to write a story where Will and Liz go skinny dipping XDDDDD This is also more mature and erotic, yet they dont even make love in this one, well, not yet. Partly because I wanted to wrap it up and post the damned thing before Karen kills me :PPP So the ending is kinda rushed...oh well, I hope all you fluff lovers appreciate it :D And by the way, no flames please, I kinda wrote this one for meh (sounds stingy) but im into this eroticness and there doesnt seem to be much around FF. So dont kill meh, just enjoy:P  
**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**And... dun dun dun, thanks to Ashley (Araminta Ditch) for naming this chapter! You rock!**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**Chapter One: A Swim under the stars **

Elizabeth shifted from her side to her back in the large, king-sized bed that she, and her husband, shared. The moonlight shone quite bright through the open window, the curtains blowing slightly in the small breeze, very cool and inviting on Elizabeth's somewhat heated flesh. The sheets pooled idly at her waist, the aftermath of their love making still apparent, as parts of her body were still quite tender and sore. Well, perhaps sore wasn't the word…she rather loved the feeling actually.

Elizabeth's cheeks suddenly grew flushed as she willed all those thoughts to disappear, as there was no way she could release her desires if she kept thinking like that, because Will was sound asleep. Slipping from the bed and Will's firm but gently grasp, she pulled on her flowing white dressing gown and stepped out to the balcony, shaking her head at her thoughts.

In the short months that they were married, Elizabeth had come to adore their picturesque home over looking the pristine ocean and lakes of Rome. Yes, Rome, not Port Royal, for after those long years she was apart from her love, he came and found her in Canterbury, but was caught and sentenced to hang. Well, Will being Will, he found a way out of prison and they both escaped and wound up in Rome, where they were married, and have lived ever since.

Their home overlooked a row of trees encasing a small lake, where they frequented on those hot summer days. Beyond the trees was the ocean, and Elizabeth loved how it lulled her to sleep some nights. She often went down and sat by the beach in the day, when Will was at work. She would take off her shoes and rub her toes in the sand, loving the feel of the grains sticking to her skin. Then, she would run to the water and wash off and walk back to the house, where Will often awaited.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought about him. To keep up with the payments for the house, Will had to work a ten-hour day, five days a week at the local blacksmith's. That left Elizabeth at home for the most part, or out at the markets. The great thing about living in Rome is that Elizabeth wasn't hassled for marrying beneath her; after all, nobody knew Elizabeth came from wealth. They were all supportive, and treated Will and Elizabeth like another regular couple, and that's the way Elizabeth liked it.

She sighed and looked out at the ocean, listening intently at the lapping of the waves against the shore. Her gaze wandered to the lake as it sparkled in the moonlight, suddenly enticing and almost enchanting. She folded her arms across her chest, if it hadn't been almost two in the morning she would have walked down to the lake and went for a swim. In fact, why was she up at almost two in the morning, in the first place? She was about to retreat indoors when she heard footsteps and then an arm touch her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Will asked her in a hushed whisper. Why he was whispering, he had no idea. Their home was quite isolated, and he doubted many people were out and about at this hour. He had his loose sleeping trousers on, but no shirt, and Elizabeth leaned into the warmth his body radiated willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing, darling, I'm sorry I woke you," she felt his fingers brush her face lightly as he kissed her forehead. "I just couldn't sleep, I needed some air, that's all."

"I saw you looking at the lake, what are you thinking?" He asked with a lopsided grin, and she laughed.

"I think I might go swimming tomorrow…I mean today." She replied with a kiss to his adams apple. She felt him swallow and pull away slightly.

"Then let's go." His eyes revealed a mischievous glint, and Elizabeth tilted her head to the left, a puzzled look on her face.

"What? Now? Tis the middle of the night, Will!" She laughed and he shook his head.

"Where's your sense of adventure, my love? You say you want a swim, we are awake, why not?" He was already walking backwards, steadily pulling her along with him. She laughed and tried to protest, but it was no use.

"Oh, fine then! But so help me, Will Turner, if…" She was cut short when he silenced her by a kiss. Of course, this set her mind at ease straight away.

Will didn't bother to put his shirt on; after all, it was just down the path. Elizabeth stayed in her nightgown, firmly believing she was not going to enter the water when they got there. It was the middle of the night, for crying out loud!

Will chuckled as they made their way down to the lake they adored, the light shining down from the moon guiding their way. Elizabeth shivered only slightly, she didn't know why, it wasn't at all cold. It was probably because she was slightly paranoid that they were being watched. When they reached the waters edge, Will stopped and looked back at her, his eyes intense and seeking. He proceeded to step out of his trousers and Elizabeth almost shrieked.

"Will, what are you doing!" She tried to hinder his movements and he only laughed.

"You expect me to get my clothes wet? Come on, nobody will see…" His fingers found their way to the tie at her dressing gown. He efficiently undid her robe and she gasped as her front was exposed to both Will and anyone else that just happened to be out and about, which was pretty doubtful but unnerving all the same.

"Will, I…Will…" He was pulling her gently towards the water, her robe sliding off her shoulders and landing in a crumpled heap at the water's edge, beside Will's trousers. As much as she was nervous about being caught out or seen, the feeling was quickly replaced by a sense of adrenalin and desire as she watched Will move through the water with such ease, his muscles rippling in the moonlight.

Of course, Will couldn't keep his eyes off his wife, as the water got deeper, now up to his navel. He walked backwards and then started floating around, watching Elizabeth with interest as she cautiously eyed the water before slipping in gently, walking deeper until all was covered except her face, which was contorted into a childish grin.

She felt so…devilish, like she was breaking the law, and liking it. She often fantasised about them both going swimming in the nude, but never once thought he'd be game enough to try it. Obviously, she was mistaken, as he laughed and waded around, kicking and splashing like a child. She scolded him and swam over to stand in front of his face, silencing him with a finger to his lips.

"Someone will hear!" She huffed and tapped him on the nose playfully.

"Let them hear, then." He winked and laughed at the look on her face at that moment. "Stop fretting, Liz. If someone were to stumble upon us, don't worry, I would shield you from their eyes," he whispered this next part, "because your body is reserved for me, and me alone." His voice grew passionate and Elizabeth ran her wet fingers through his hair.

"As is yours." She trailed her lips up his neck and along to his ear, nibbling playfully at his lobe. Will seemingly tensed at her actions, but soon relaxed and let his hands wander over her body, skimming across her stomach and arms, then her breasts. Elizabeth trembled with the pleasure of having him touch her so intimately.

His hands moved lower and lower and Elizabeth gasped as he touched her _there. _She whimpered slightly, to which Will pulled his hand away, unsure whether she felt comfortable or not.

Elizabeth's eyes had drifted shut of their own accord, but she snapped them open when he stopped touching her. She liked it when he did that…it was new, but she still liked it, and didn't want him to stop, no. She extended her hand out and grasped his, willing for him to continue driving her to ecstasy.

Will half shook his head, and half backed away. Confused, Elizabeth pushed her way into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't stop." She purred into his ear and nipped it gently.

Will tensed and got shivers down his spine. "N-not here…"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "So, my William is now the frightened one. How funny!" She teased him as she moved away slowly, out the water and into the now freezing night air. She reached quickly for her robe and slipped it on, waiting anxiously for him.

Will almost ran out of the water and to his trousers, pulling them on just as Elizabeth started running back to the house. He laughed and ran after her, leaving a trail of water down the path.

Elizabeth almost threw the door open and launched herself inside, playing a game of chase with Will now. She ran into the pitch-black living room and bent down by the couch, trying desperately to contain her giggles.

Will tiptoed into the kitchen and poked his head through the door out to the living room. He could scarcely make out the outlines of the furniture in the darkness, but he could see the distinct outline of Elizabeth next to the couch. He leaned lazily against a wall and laughed out loud.

Elizabeth stood up coyly and made her way to the stairs, enticing him to follow. He did without hesitation, and she made her way up to their bedroom, but detouring to the bathroom first to fetch a towel for them to dry off with.

Will lit a candle and waited for a towel before sitting on their bed. He ran a hand through his dripping hair just as Elizabeth walked through the door. She walked straight to him and began towelling him off, peppering sweet kisses along his chest and shoulders. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, noting her tired eyes and slight yawn.

After he towelled her off, he led back to bed, giving up on that night. Elizabeth yawned once again, the desire she felt earlier was replaced with exhaustion as her mind realised the time. She crawled under the cool sheets and rested her tired head on her pillow, eyes immediately drifting shut as she began the descent into sleep.

Will smiled and kissed her forehead as he cuddled up to her under the blankets. Remembering the candle, he leaned over and blew it out, the room now filling with darkness and calm. Will yawned as he rested his head next to hers, arm draped over her stomach, fingers moving only slightly over her skin with reflex as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Ending with ze fluff hehehehe**!


	2. Found Out

**So it's finally here. Surprised, are we? Yeh, im surprised how much of this came out XD Anyways, props to Amanda (willz1luv) for the idea about them getting caught out, you rock girl:D I didnt end up having them make love in this story, it just didnt fit...and I went with a slightly more humorous approach at the end, which you will see LOL.**

**Rollinpeaches- I hope you're still here to read this, if not I hope you had fun on yer trip (if you're reading this when you came back XD)  
Araminta Ditch- Ok we had a deal, this is up by wednesday, wheres chappie 2 of yours and Karens, eh? hehehe  
xo-miss-elizabeth-ox- I got inspiration from our RP with her...temprement XP**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**Chapter Two: Found out**

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke with a heady quiver shooting throughout her entire body. She groaned quietly and curled up in a small ball, forcing her eyes shut. That dream didn't really help her plight either, extremely passionate and…She was startled out of her daydreams by Will, who had awoken the moment she moved. "Morning, love," he moved his lips along her shoulder lightly, feeling her shudder, and loving it.

"M...morning," she smiled lightly and turned to fully face him, looking into his eyes with intensity and want, not quite fulfilled the previous night. Hey, she was a woman, she couldn't help it.

Rubbing his shoulders, she moved closer into his arms, eyes sweeping over his very exposed chest. She swallowed and moved her hands down his arms to his hips, grasping him slightly. She then moved up to his bellybutton and his chest, her palms resting over his already hardened nipples, feeling him tremble, his eyes closed. It was her turn to wreck havoc on him, make _him_ beg and writhe with desire.

Which he did, very much so in fact. Elizabeth nudged her hips against his bulging lower half, making him whimper. Will pushed her back against the pillows and moved over her but was stopped by Elizabeth, who tried to move away. "Not yet," she flashed him a sweet smile before slipping unbearably from the bed to get her gown. She walked with shaky legs over to the chair and slipped it on, then exited the room. Will was left alone in the bed, red in the face, gripping at the sheets. She was so evil sometimes…nevertheless he forced himself up and went after her.

Elizabeth had slipped out the back door and ran down to the lake where they swam the previous night. Well, she knew that last night was very different from today, being that today there was every bit of a chance they would be seen. But, her impulsive streak won over her cautious one, and she stopped at the edge of the water, dipping and swirling her toes in it.

Will came running down the path and came to a halt behind her. "What…are you…doing?" He asked, panting ever so slightly.

"Going for a swim," she answered with a laugh, "what did you think I was doing?" Oh, she knew right now she was teasing him beyond all belief, but she liked being a bother once in a while…

"But…you, that is to say, we, were going to…you know?" Will stammered on, watching as Elizabeth stepped into the water, still clad in her gown. Once she was submerged right to her neck, Will's eyes widened as he saw her now forgotten gown floating on the surface.

"Are you coming in or what?" She asked and cocked her eyebrow at him.

Will kneeled down and ran a hand through the rippling water, watching as the mud seemed to dance around before settling back down on the sand bed. "I think you should get out," he answered and looked up, to find her about a meter away from him lying on her stomach in the shallows. Her bare back glimmered in the sunlight, and wet strands of her hair stuck to her neck. She looked absolutely stunning and Will wondered for a moment whether she wasn't a water goddess of some sorts, that lost her way and landed up here, in front of him. But he was quickly reminded of their union when he looked down at his ring.

"I think you should get in," she retorted with a smirk. Hey, she could very well manipulate him whenever she wanted; he was like putty in her hands. Elizabeth moved slowly up the bank, crawling along on her arms, until she was right in front of Will. She smiled seductively up at him and reached for his hand. Predictably enough, Will took it.

_Gotcha! _Elizabeth tugged hard at his hand, the unsuspecting man almost screamed as he was pulled into the water. Will immerged a moment later to a laughing Elizabeth.

"I hate you," well, not really, but still, he could still mockingly say it.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course you do. Now come here and kiss me," she was lying on her back, very inviting indeed. Will moved over her and began furiously kissing her lips, the longing erupting within. _Calm yourself; anyone could see you both!_ Will lost all control of his actions, and instinctively started removing his trousers. When they too floated on the surface, Will pulled Elizabeth to him, and then moved deeper into the water, so he was now standing and Elizabeth was clinging to him, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Look at us," Elizabeth laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "we're so in love, so carefree. What we have is something so beautiful, so passionate. I wake up each morning wondering what the new day will bring, but I am always certain about one thing; that my husband will be there, sharing it with me. I love you so much, my William." She hugged him tight, as though he would disappear if she let go.

Well, Will was left stunned. No, not stunned, just a little bit overwhelmed by her loving words. He wondered what he did to deserve such a wife, that cared for him so deeply, that was more beautiful than anything else in the world and that loved him so much. Each night he would silently pray to god, thanking him for their union and bringing them together all those years ago. He was truly the luckiest man alive.

Will smiled and lifted her chin to look at him. "I love you too my darling. I will always be there for you, to experience everything life throw's at us, be it good or bad." She shed a tear when he spoke so devotedly to her, and he wiped it away with his caresses to her cheek. That was it; she lost all incentive to deny him the pleasure he most certainly deserved.

"Will, I have been most horrible to you this morning. Lets go inside…" She whispered into his ear, and kissed his lobe affectionately. He grinned and walked back up the bank, Elizabeth still clinging to his torso. A rustling of the bushes beside the lake caught Will's attention, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

A muffled laughter could be heard, and a few snapping of twigs. Will called out threateningly, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"It's probably no-one, Will." Elizabeth was cautious enough to move off and stand behind him, though, in case there was someone there.

When no more noises were heard, Will fished around for their clothes. Then, suddenly, Elizabeth shrieked as someone, as though they were pushed, came tumbling out of the bushes, landing in a heap in front of the couple. Well, needless to say, Will was furious. He grabbed Elizabeth's dress and sheltered her while she put it on, under water mind you, and with a bit of a struggle. Will slipped on his trousers and helped them back out of the water, Elizabeth running inside. Will stared threateningly at the brown haired, slightly scrawny boy. He then charged at him.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing, boy?" He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up, "You think it's right to spy on people? Answer me!" He pulled the boy by the ear; who was squirming and yelping.

"I'm-I'm s…sorry sir, please sir, don't hurt me sir." He tried to shield his face from Will, who let go of his ear.

"Answer me this; what were you doing spying on us?" He asked the trembling boy. Well, the boy couldn't be more than sixteen…perhaps he happened to walk past at that time, and saw them…and you know what sixteen year old boys were like…

"Me mates dared me to sir, it wasn't of my choosing! They threatened to deck me if I didn't jump out of the bushes, but then I refused, and then they pushed me!" He grumbled and rubbed his ear, where Will had pulled. "I'm so sorry sir, please accept my apology!" he begged Will, who sighed and patted the youngster on the back.

"What's your name then?" He asked.

"Robert, Robert Stevenson." He answered.

"Well, Robert, I accept your apology, but I'm not too sure my wife will be too forgiving, which is why you need to apologise to her, now." He grasped him by the ear again and led him up the path to the house.

Elizabeth was drying her hair with a towel, muttering what seemed like cursing every now and again. When she heard Will enter, she walked out to greet him but stopped when she saw him pulling along the boy from the…incident.

"Robert has something to say to you." Will pushed him in front of her, and the boy blushed profusely and looked at his shoes, almost afraid to glance up.

"I'm begging your pardon miss, for my complete and utter rudeness before. It was wrong of me to look upon you both in the water, and I'm really, really sorry."

Elizabeth huffed and nodded, "I just hope you learn your lesson and never do it again!"

Robert nodded vigorously and was led away by Will, by the ear again, back outside. He took him back to his group of friends, who were snickering and pointing at Robert. Whispers could be heard, "Busted!" "He's dead!" "Did anyone see that girl?" "Uh oh!"

"I suggest you boys leave right now, before I call upon your mothers." Will glared at them, and they laughed and scurried off.

Will walked back to the house, closing and locking the back door. "Elizabeth?" He called out when she was nowhere to be found. He felt really bad about before, bloody kid…

"I have never, NEVER been so embarrassed in my entire life!" Elizabeth screamed and paced the living room, "what was I thinking, going out there in broad daylight, I was so STUPID… STUPID!" She threw her hairbrush across the room and it landed with a crack on the tiles by the door.

Will was kind of scared…he backed away slowly with wide eyes, but Elizabeth detained him. "And you," she came up to him with a raised finger, "you bloody brought that boy back here, what were you thinking? Just WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Will was frightened; he raised his hands up in defence and moved to the kitchen. "Calm down, Elizabeth." When she picked up a wooden spoon and threatened to cane him with it, Will yelped and ran away to hide behind the couch.

"You get back here Will Turner, don't take the cowards way out and hide!" Elizabeth came storming into the living room and stood, tapping her foot, in front of the petrified Will. She had her spoon, ready to strike if he infuriated her any further.

"I only thought it fit for him to apologise!" He stood up and began saying sorry to her over and over, and soon enough she softened and set the spoon aside. Relieved that he wouldn't be getting a wallop anytime soon, Will gathered her against him and hugged her, muttering sweet nothings into her hair.

"You're lucky you're not Jack," she started, "I would have smacked you so hard if you were Jack, you wouldn't know what hit you. But you're my William…" she snuggled her nose under his chin, "and I love you too much to hurt you." She started to cry uncontrollably a minute later, and Will tried to comfort her, not really knowing what was going on.

"Shhh, what's the matter now, love?" He asked, a little concerned, but a little afraid. She was really freaking him out…

"Everything…is…so...bad…right…now!" She sobbed into his chest, and then pulled away to run upstairs, cramps consuming her. Will heard screaming and the slamming of their bedroom door, and he winced.

"Oh…" Will said after a while, realising what was going on.

So it was that time of the month, then…no wonder she was a _tad_ touchy.

**Enjoy it? Want me to stick to fluff, instead of humour? You know how to voice your opinion -points to review button- :D  
**


	3. Day One of Hell on Earth

**Woohoo the words just started flowing and before long, voila; chapter three! Hope you like, not the fluffiest ive ever written but it's sweet, so hope you take that into account hehe. Apparantly back then women with their monthlies stayed in bed and just...bled o.O Scary...**

**This is for you Karen, cause you made me crazy this whole day cause of webcaming, so I was determined to finish this! XDD**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

** Chapter Three: Day One of Hell on Earth  
**

"William!" she called out fiercely from upstairs, her shrill cry probably heard from down the street. She was upstairs in bed, the covers pulled tight over her body, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed; not a happy camper indeed. Elizabeth was confined to their bed until her monthlies ended, and she detested every waking hour she had to lay there. There was absolutely nothing to do; she was bored out of her mind! And even worse…she couldn't _be_ with Will!

From his spot atop the couch, Will lifted his head, hearing her call. His usual calm and serene face now twisted into a look of dread and anguish. Usually, when she called, it meant one thing; pain. If he should even mention _anything _that made Elizabeth mad or upset, so help him he would receive her famous death stare and sometimes a slap. He was more afraid of the death stare than anything these days; usually it meant a good wallop afterwards.

But despite all this, Will still stuck by her loyally. What could he say? He loved her more than anything in the world; he loved her with his heart and soul, he would always stick by her and help her whenever needed. She was his everything. But that didn't mean he loved being slapped.

Will slowly stood and left what he was doing prior on the couch; filling out some financial requirements that left him sighing and wishing he could find a pot of gold sitting on the grass. He walked gingerly up the stairs, one hand ruffling his hair, the other gripping the banister tightly. Once he got to their room, he knocked and waited patiently for permission to enter.

"Come in, Will," she called from inside, and his heart fluttered at her tone of voice, less angry this time. He tiptoed in, taking note of the drawn curtains and the state of the room.

"Would you like something?" he asked automatically; whenever she called it was usually because she wanted something.

"What makes you think I want something, Will?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow and a glare.

"I…err, no reason love," he smiled and stood still next to her from outside the bed. Her icy expression vanished and he was relieved.

Elizabeth took notice of his actions; his apprehensiveness to come into the room, his expression and his movement. She felt a little guilty; since it was probably her mood swings driving him crazy. She let out a small sigh and looked up at his face, "I'm sorry," She murmured and took his hand in hers.

He cocked his head and frowned. "Whatever for?" he asked tenderly, moving his thumb in circles over her palm.

"For being a total grump lately. Sorry you had to be at the end of it all, it's not fair to you. I just can't help it; it's so frustrating sitting here all day!" she sighed and looked up at him with somber eyes.

He grinned and sat down next to her on the bed, noting her uneasy expression about him sitting with her. "Think nothing of it, love," he ran his hand over her arm, "I'll always stick by you, even in such…circumstances, for instance today when I gave you a book to read, and you threw it back and it hit me on the arm," he chuckled and shook his head, "such instances are only small bumps in an otherwise smooth road."

She smiled up at him in apology; she'd been meaning to say sorry for that. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Will, there's only four or so days left."

Will heaved a sigh of relief, only jokingly of course. "Four days, my god, how will I ever survive four days?" he mockingly raised the back of his hand to his forehead and feigned a headache, over dramatically of course.

Elizabeth snorted and spoke, "I'm sure you'll survive, dear…_dear _William," she rose from her laying position and sat up to whisper in his ear, "It'll all be worth it, in the end." Flashing him a sweet smile she layed back down, averting her gaze to the bed.

Will was about to leave when Elizabeth detained him. "Now that you mention it, Will…" she started and Will chuckled.

"I knew you wanted something. Alright, what can I do for you?" He asked with a small smile.

"The sheets need changing again," she blushed timidly and looked away, enough to hide the tears threatening to fall any second now. She just _hated _that Will had to treat her as though she was a child through this. She was not a child! She was his wife, his lover, and his best friend, not his child.

"Not to worry, I'll get onto that right away," he gave her a reassuring smile but she still didn't feel any better.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this, Will," her shoulders shook with the effort of keeping her tears from escaping her eyes.

Will sat next to her on the bed once again and put an arm around her, whispering comforts into her ear. "Shhh, it's alright love, don't worry about it. Please, stop crying Liz," he thoroughly pleaded with her to stop her tears.

"I…just…hate it, Will," she sniffed into his neck, "I hate the way it makes me feel, the way it changes me, the way it makes me so emotional," she looked up at him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "most of all I hate the way it makes me treat you. Because, I love you so much Will, and I'm deathly afraid that someday you won't be able to take me anymore and leave, and then what will I do?" This made her sob even harder.

Will shook his head and held her, thinking that maybe the cry would be good for her. He began to stroke her hair gently, "How could I ever leave you? You're the love of my life, Liz, always will be."

Finally, Elizabeth stopped crying and moved from the bed to allow Will to change the sheets. She was so embarrassed when this happened, but Will never allowed her to feel bad and always stayed positive.

Finally, everything was changed and Elizabeth slipped back beneath the sheets with a sigh. "Thank you, my love," she smiled up at him warmly, and pulled the covers to her chin.

"You're welcome, love, any time," he kneeled down on the floor beside her side of the bed and started to stroke his love's hair, which made her yawn.

"I think I'll take a short nap, if you don't mind," Elizabeth yawned again, which was a cue for Will to go.

As he got up, Elizabeth whispered, "I love you," to him, and smiled through heavy eyes. Will leaned against the doorframe briefly, his mind filling with content at seeing her calm down. "Love you too Liz," he walked out and shut the door, then mouthed 'always' before retreating back down stairs to finish off what he started.

**Like? Im still going with this! This is only day one!**


	4. Love Me Tender

**-Grins- Didn't think this would pop up in your inbox eh? Anyways, decided I would get on with it and write chapter 4, damnit. I've decided to cut it off at 5 chapters, the last one being revolved around their love making. FINALLY, i've made you wait so long, haven't I? Anyways, my apologies for the icky references to blood and stuff...it couldnt be avoided I swear!**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**Chapter Four: Love Me Tender  
**

As soon as the light streamed through the cracks of the curtains, William Turner awoke. For a moment he was unfamiliar with his surroundings, but as he descended properly from his slumber, he began to realise where he was. He was in the guest bedroom of the Turner household. Why? Because Elizabeth was still menstruating, and he was unable to share a bed with her until she stopped. Which was…today!

Groggily, he sat up and ran a hand through his unruly locks, unkempt from his sleep. If you could call it that…thing is, Will didn't sleep well without Elizabeth by his side. He would toss and turn and pine for his love through the night, until he finally fell asleep around dawn. But Elizabeth was to never know this; it would only make her feel even guiltier about her women situations than she already was.

Well, as much as the two disliked it when Elizabeth had her monthly cycle, the whole process was rather necessary. If they wanted to conceive, Elizabeth would have to put up with the dull throbbing pain in her belly, the overwhelming feeling of bleeding and to be without her Will sleeping next to her for a few days. And he would help her as much as he could.

Slipping from the bed, Will walked over to the window and looked outside. The town was bathed in the soft fore light of dawn. Which meant…he would have slept no more than two hours, tops. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the cool glass, spying a man walking out of his home and readying a horse and cart, most probably for a day at the markets.

He moved from the window and slipped on a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt, then started tugging at his hair to rid it of the knots that accumulated over the night. Having no luck, Will settled for pulling it back in a ponytail, the ends tattered and rather frizzy. He shrugged it off, moving to the door and walking out quietly.

He walked to their bedroom and poked his head through, seeing her sleeping form curled up and facing him. Since it was in the last days of her cycle, Will suspected the bed sheets weren't overly soiled, which made his job of changing them a lot easier.

Will left her sleeping, closing the door quietly and moving downstairs to cook breakfast. He spied the rum in their liquor cabinet. Rum…he probably needed it, to wake him up after such a restless night. He bent down and took out a bottle, surveying it in his hands before uncorking it and sniffing its odor. Well…what was the use of the bottle if it was to just sit in the cabinet? Will stood and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass as he cooked breakfast; bacon and toast.

Will piled the food onto a plate and then piled that onto a tray, so Elizabeth could eat upstairs in bed. He finished the contents of his rum, downing the rest of the glass in one gulp. Walking upstairs, carrying the tray in both hands, he made his way to their bedroom and opened the door just enough so he could peer inside.

Elizabeth was awake, brush in hand as she tended to her hair, which was messy from the night but nevertheless beautiful. She didn't seem to notice that her husband was peeking in and watching her until he cleared his throat.

"Knock knock, breakfast is ready," he smiled at her and pushed the door open completely with his foot.

"Oh Will, you startled me," Elizabeth held a hand to her breast as she attempted to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry," he apologized and walked in, setting the tray down on the side table. "So how's everything today?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Wonderful Will, I'm almost finished," she grinned up at him, "Bet that's a relief for you, dearest." She added teasingly.

Will chuckled and bent down to set a good morning kiss to her lips, "More so a relief for my poor, tired eyes." Now that just slipped out without his knowledge.

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously, "What do you mean, Will?"

He hesitated, "I don't sleep well without you next to me." He admitted with a slight blush. Now he was being foolish…or was he?

"Come to think of it…neither do I," she reached out, holding him around the waist and leaning her head against his stomach, breathing in his scent. "At least last night was the last night we would have to spend apart for a whole month." She concluded, closing her eyes peacefully.

Will was stroking her hair lovingly, "Aye, but then again…'tis worth it in the end."

Elizabeth looked up at him with a curious stare but he said no more, instead picking up the tray of food and offering it to her, which she took gratefully. "Oh Will, this is glorious," she muttered, mouth stuffed full of bacon, "I was absolutely famished when I woke up."

Will grinned and sat in an armchair as he ate, watching his wife intently. Ever since they married, Will had let her known he didn't like it when she acted refined. It was if she was hiding her true self, and Will would have none of that! His one and only rule in his household was for Elizabeth to leave her manners at the door. If she wished to talk with her mouthful; so be it. If she wished to eat with her fingers; so be it. If she wanted to lie on the couch with her feet up, he didn't care. As long as she was herself, which was the most important thing in the world. Of course, Elizabeth insisted that rule be put on hold when they had company over, and Will could see the logic in that. It wouldn't be very flattering for them both to be stuffing their faces and talking with their mouth full at the dinner table in front of everyone, after all.

But as he watched Elizabeth eat, he could see how much she had changed since their union. She was no longer the prim and proper daughter of the Governor, naïve and innocent. At least not in the bedroom, he mused silently.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast and set her plate down on the side table, dabbing her mouth clean with the napkin provided, "Thank you my love, that was wonderful." She looked at him gratefully and Will's heart skipped a beat.

"I think I will go wash, I feel absolutely sordid just lying here," she declared and stood up, stretching her legs.

"Shall I go heat the water for a bath?" Will asked, clearing up the breakfast cutlery and plates, stacking them on the tray on their side table.

"Oh yes, please," she walked up and pecked him on the cheek, and then sauntered into the bathroom, keeping the curtains closed for privacy.

After the water was heated, Will was about to leave the bathroom when Elizabeth stopped him. Will looked at her curiously and Elizabeth looked up at him with that pleading look that he always encountered when she wanted something.

"Will you not stay?" she asked softly, a hint of trepidation in her eyes at the prospect of him saying no.

"You do not wish to wash privately?" he asked, a little surprised she would request such an invasion of privacy.

"Will, we share everything in this house. Food, water, sleeping quarters…there's no reason we cannot share a bath together," her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Will didn't have to think twice; he was already removing his shirt. Elizabeth grinned and stepped over to the door, shutting it. She didn't know why, there was not a soul in their house bar them, but she shut it anyway, wanting to be closer to Will. She then walked over to the vanity and rummaged through the drawers for a candle, the room being rather dim since the curtains were drawn.

Lighting it, the image of her husband stepping out of his trousers appeared, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. His body was that of a god, she was sure; his shoulders were firm and broad, and his chest was muscled and well toned. Trailing her eyes down, she caught sight of the trail of hair running from under his navel, dipping into the sprinkling of hair around his most intimate area.

It was then Will caught her gaze and he smirked, "I'm assuming you like what you see?" he asked haughtily, "Your eyes just give it all away."

Her eyes were wide and full of lust and want for her husband. A week was a long time to be unable to participate in the regular activities that Will and she willingly partake in the bedroom. By all means, waiting made it all the more exciting and breathtaking, but come on, a week without her Will to quell her raging desire in a blissful night of passion that usually resulted in them both collapsing from exhaustion after said activities? Who could possible stand waiting?

And thinking about it made her all the more anxious and impatient. She quickly stripped down and kicked away her nightgown, the material blotted with just a few spots of the detestable substance (but really, it was hardly noticeable) that kept her away from her Will for a week.

Will seemed to sense her impatience, and it made him chuckle. Taking her hand, he led her to the tub, "After you." He muttered cutely, and she grinned and him before stepping in the tub, the water splendidly hot, but not _too_ hot. Just perfect.

Will followed and soon both were immerged to their chests, with Elizabeth situated between Will's legs, her back facing him. She reclined back and rested her cheek against his warm chest, sighing aloud. Will smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before he reached for the washcloth and soap situated on a little ledge.

Will lathered up the washcloth and ran it along her right shoulder, proceeding to wash her. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she relaxed under his attentions. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of their love making, calculating exactly how long it had been since they joined. Far too long by her standards. She neglected to mention anything until Will trailed the washcloth lower, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh Will…" she sighed, closing her eyes at the feel of his hands, "You have no idea how long its been since I've felt you touching me…" A slight blush crept to her cheeks as she spoke.

Needless to say Will's grip around her tightened, "I do know…" he whispered, washing away the soap from her shoulders before brandishing a path from one end to the other, tasting her delightful scent mixed with the warm water. "I've thought about you every night and what we could have been doing…there was only a wall separating us yet I felt miles apart from you. It's been too long…"

Elizabeth moaned softly as his fingertips brushed lightly over her peaks, before pinching firmly, feeling them harden under his touch. He rubbed with his thumbs, leaning his head on her shoulder to watch himself administer the routine on her breasts. Needless to say, it wasn't long before his hardness pushed into her lower back.

Unable to take it any longer, Elizabeth turned in his arms and attacked his mouth with fervor, running her tongue along his bottom lip before pressing against his entrance, begging to enter. Will's lips parted under the onslaught of her mouth and he groaned as she stroked his perfectly lined teeth with her tongue. Will took the initiative and hungrily enticed her to duel with him. For minutes they layed still, no sound heard except for the gentle noise of their lips moving in time with one another, and the occasional groan from either one.

Elizabeth didn't even register that her arms had wrapped around him in her passion, so as she pulled away (very reluctantly, mind you) from his mouth, she looked down to find one hand grasping his manhood firmly, the other buried in his gorgeous damp hair.

Will groaned and shuddered involuntary at the intimate contact, and Elizabeth took it as a sign, curling her fingers tighter around his throbbing flesh. Will's hand moved down and grasped hers, seemingly pushing it harder against his swollen appendage, silently begging for relief of this exquisite torture.

Snapping his eyes open, his mind registered the situation and with all his willpower, he pried her hand away from the area that needed the most attention on his body.

"Come…Elizabeth…lets take this to the bedroom…" He whispered into her ear, and she flashed him a desire-filled gaze before slowly pushing herself off his body.

**Muahaha, i'm so evil aren't I? CLIFFY! HAHA!.**


	5. To Hold and Be Held

**It's done. DONE! And before school too. I'm so proud! Anyways, this chapter is quite descriptive, so there's a friendly warning. I tried to tone it down...I just couldnt. And I didnt want to cut bits out and put the full version on my website, I hate doing that. So just please enjoy it! lol. So yes, last chapter, all about the sex. -sigh- It gets fluffier at the end. I even threw a few lines in from a roleplay with my friend Atiqah. They were just so cute! I wont tell you which ones though.  
**

**So thanks to all that read and reviewed this rather random jumble of events I call Midnight Rendezvous! My most successful story!**

**Rest assured, there will be plenty of other stories coming from my brain in the near future!**

**Enjoy... **

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**Chapter Five: To Hold and Be Held  
**

_"Come…Elizabeth…lets take this to the bedroom…" He whispered into her ear, and she flashed him a desire-filled gaze before slowly pushing herself off his body._

**  
**

Will watched as she stepped out of the tub and walked over to the cupboard, bringing out two towels, wrapping one around her body before walking back to the tub and holding out the other towel for him.

Will rose on shaky legs and reached for the towel, stepping out of the tub and wrapping it around his shoulders. Elizabeth began drying herself but Will stopped her.

"Here, let me," he said softly, taking the towel from her hands and beginning to dry her milky white skin. He started at her neck and moved down to her breasts, rubbing her skin in circular motions to rid it of the water.

He stole a glance at her and found she had closed her eyes. With a smile, he went lower to her stomach, bringing her closer by grasping her hips. He could feel her skin twitch as his fingertips flitted around her bellybutton.

"Mmm…lower Will…" she sighed out, her arms now wrapping around his neck. Will obliged, the towel now forgotten on the floor as he fingertips brushed lower, grazing the inside of her thighs.

She whimpered, hooking one leg around his, her hips striving to make contact with his fingers. With one hand he grasped her thigh and in response she lifted her other leg and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He steadied her with his hands, holding her backside firmly. She groaned as his lips attached to her collarbone, moving up to her neck where he bit and licked at her supple skin, creating a mark.

Weaving her hands tightly through his hair she pushed his head closer to her neck, craving more of the exquisite feeling his lips were creating.

Will's legs were currently feeling weak and his arms were paining him from holding Elizabeth up for so long. He turned and started to stagger into their bedroom, Elizabeth clinging onto him tightly in fear of dropping to the ground.

Which was most definitely not going to happen, considering the hold Will had around her. Elizabeth squeezed Will's waist with her legs, eliciting a groan from her husband at the feel of his hardness pressed against the inside of her soft thigh.

He carried her over to the bed, gently lowering her down to the soft sheets. Elizabeth moved back to the pillows, stretching out seductively, making sure all her curves were shadowed. She was teasing him; he knew it. Enticing him to move forward. But he wouldn't give in that easily. No.

He stretched out diagonally on the bed, showing off his chiseled chest and hard muscles. Her eyes traveled down his side, the way it dipped down to meet his hips and then up again to shape his backside. Her eyes flared with a fiery desire, a desire that burned throughout her whole body. It started in her chest, searing down into the pit of her stomach, ending at her soft center, which swelled and throbbed with passion and lust.

Elizabeth curled her finger at him, unable to resist his silent taunting any longer. Her eyes pleaded with him, begged him to come have his way with her, rid her body of the dull ache it had been harbouring for the past week.

"Please…" she whispered. It was only a whisper, but Will could hear it as clearly as the birds on a Sunday morning.

"Please…I need you…"

Without thinking, she rested a hand on her flat stomach, fingers circling her bellybutton slowly. She let out a sigh and her fingers moved upwards, dipping in between the hollow of her breasts before she swirled a finger around her right peak. Surprised at how rigid it felt; she let out a small gasp.

Will was left lying there, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets at the sight of his gorgeous wife touching her chest and whimpering. Unknown to him, however, it was all a ploy to get him to move closer. Well, it certainly worked. She beamed as he crawled towards her, hands grasping her feet, pinning them to the bed so her knees were high up in the air.

She spread her legs wide, beckoning him to her. Her unique aroma immediately filled his nostrils and sent him wild with desire. He kissed a path up the inside of her thigh; deliberately avoiding the area she needed the most attention. He wanted to prolong it as much as possible before he delved in. His tongue swirled around her bellybutton and he licked a path back down to her hips.

She was writhing beneath him, reaching such a state of ecstasy that she thought she would explode with passion then and there. In the back of her mind, she told herself to hold off a little longer. She _needed_ to hold off a little longer. She owed it to Will, at least.

"Will…lower…" she moaned, her hips unconsciously bucking upwards to try and meet his mouth.

Will gladly obliged, kissing a path downwards until the sprinkle of coarse hair tickled his nose.

"No, Will…please…" she lifted his head with a finger under his chin then reached for his hand, bringing it towards her center. He rested his palm on her, immediately feeling the heat radiating from deep inside her core, a place he longed to go to. Longed to feel, to touch, to taste, and to caress…to love.

Elizabeth's whimpers instantly brought him out of his daydreams. He had to arch his hips to accommodate his aching arousal. He needed her as well, but his need was different. He needed to feel one with her; he needed to feel her surrounding him, to feel whole. His need burned like a fire, his need to feel one with his wife.

Will slowly parted her delicate folds with his fingers, taking note how swollen and puffy they looked. Her flesh was red raw and dripping with moist desire. He marveled at how sensual she looked; like a goddess.

His finger slowly swirled around her entrance before piercing her flesh. He slowly pushed his way inside, spurred by her cries of encouragement and her bucking hips. She felt so hot and wet, and he wasn't afraid to let her know with kisses to the inside of her thighs.

His finger mimicked the hard length of him, moving back and forth, sliding in and out of her tender body in quick motions, and leaving her moaning in pleasure.

When Elizabeth felt ready to explode she cried out to Will and he immediately removed his finger. He knew how she liked to play it, her game. She always loved to experience the first rush of pleasure when they were joined. It was something she'd always favoured. She loved the intimacy and the feeling of him buried deep within her body; the feeling of fullness and wholeness.

"Now, Will…now…" she was so close it was almost painful. Her loins felt like they were on fire. She needed release, and she needed it now.

He moved up her body so that he was face to face with her, peppering scorching kisses along her jaw and lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could and cried out when he pushed himself inside her softness. He slid in with ease and was soon completely incased by her.

Her velvety walls clenched his manhood tightly and he groaned low in his throat at the feeling. A week was far too long for celibacy. Celibacy in itself was far too long.

Elizabeth sighed in pleasure as Will guided the hard length of him back and forth with ease. She gripped his hair tightly and brought his face down to hers, kissing him with all the passion she could muster as his hips strived to achieve the goal of completion.

As Will increased the pace, she pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. In the heat of the moment she bit down hard on his skin and he cried out, not from pain, but from pleasure. Her fingernails clawed at his back, leaving scratch marks on his sinewy form. Will called them her marks of love.

Elizabeth moaned as she climaxed quickly, the pleasure starting all the way from her head down to her toes, lighting every nerve ending on fire. Waves and waves of pleasure engulfed her whole body, making her tremble. She sighed with satisfaction, her head falling back against the pillow as she willed herself to keep going for Will. She rocked her hips with his, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

Will could feel her walls tightening around his organ, and it spurred him to move quicker, faster and harder against her. He could feel he was getting close to release as well. Beads of sweat formed on his back and shoulders and dripped down between their bodies. His muscles ached from the exertion, but he wouldn't stop to rest. No, his craving for release kept him going.

Eventually he was rewarded with the most wonderful of sensations. He cried out, overcome with such a rush of pleasure that it made him lightheaded and weak. Elizabeth was filled to the brim with his white-hot seed, his manhood throbbing and pulsating as the moment passed.

His head fell to her shoulder as he tried to calm his racing heart. She rubbed his back in circles with her palms, whispering words of love into his soft neck. Sated and worn out, she buried her face in his shoulder, kissing his skin lightly. She had left a mark when she bit down, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Elizabeth…god, I love you so much…" he murmured into her slightly damp hair. She smiled and her hand went up to cup his cheek.

"I love you too darling. I can't believe I lasted this long without you."

Will captured her lips in a passionate kiss before moving to slide from her body. She stopped him however, squeezing her legs tightly around his waist.

"Not yet…I want you inside me…just a bit longer…" she looked up at him hopefully and he smiled warmly, rolling them both to lie side by side. Elizabeth wrapped a leg around his waist tightly and squeezed, sending newfound jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She sighed and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, setting soft kisses to his skin.

"Will…how is it that I make you feel?" she asked suddenly, tracing a particular scar that was slightly visible on his chest.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked curiously, straining his eyes to look down at her.

"Mmm…I've always wondered how I make you feel. The way I look at you…the way I kiss you, touch you, hold you…"

"You make me feel alive," he answered, "So alive and wonderful. The way you look at me makes my knees weak. You hold such love in your eyes that whenever you look directly into mine, I feel whole. Your kisses are so soft and gentle, yet electrifying all the same. Your flavour leaves me craving more. Whenever we pull away, all I can think about is capturing your lips again, to feel how soft they are, how they always pout automatically." Will traced her lips in emphasis.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes listening to his testimony. She held him tighter and he continued.

"Your touch, feels like velvet and silk. When you touch me, Elizabeth, I feel like I'm floating." He reached out and laced his fingers with hers. "Did you know Elizabeth, that my most favourite time of day is when we finish making love and lie in each others' arms?"

She shook her head mutely, looking up at him.

"Just having you next to me, knowing that we will fall asleep holding each other, and wake up holding each other…I cannot think of anything I would rather do than to hold you, and to be held by you."

"Will…" she buried her head in his chest, tears of love trickling down her cheeks. He stroked her neck with the back of his callused hand, his lips moving along her forehead. She turned her head slightly and kissed his wrist, willing the tears to go away.

"Now look what you've done, Will Turner. You've made me into a bawling mess." She managed a laugh, wiping at her eyes, her cheeks now damp.

"Terribly sorry, darling," he grinned fondly at her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"If only we could live twice…" she mumbled, looking up at him with such sincerity it made him melt.

"We do…I mean, we will. Once we pass on…we'll be up there in the sky, in heaven, together forever." He brushed her cheek with his lips. "Though right now, I'm already in heaven…"

"Oh Will, what am I going to do with you?" she teased, tapping him playfully on the nose, "You say such sweet things that make me melt."

"Then I'm doing my job," he grinned innocently at her and she laughed, her tears now forgotten as he made her smile.

"Just hold me," she smiled, hugging him tightly. Will leaned his forehead against hers, binding his arms tighter around her lithe frame. She was still aware that they were still connected intimately and it made her shiver with delight. Her free hand delved into Will's hair, bringing his face closer to her own so she had access to his lips.

She kissed him hard, her mouth already opening for his convenience. Will's tongue flitted over her bottom lip and eventually delved in, exploring the caverns of her mouth, stroking along her teeth before settling over her tongue. They both battled for dominance, each craving the other's sweet essence until they were left panting for breath.

Will stared into her eyes, lost within her depths. She grasped him with her legs and rolled onto her back, pulling him with her so that he was now lying on top of her once again.

"Make love to me again, Will…" she requested softly, brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

Will covered her lips in a sweet kiss in answer and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his.

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a blast writing it! **


End file.
